Prayers for the Scarred
by Jaricchi
Summary: Eragon was never taken to his uncle Garrow. The egg was never stolen from the king. Not all Riders were killed. Brom never killed Morzan.Eragon and Murtagh were never parted.Will Alagaesia never be brought out of the dark rule of Galbatorix?
1. Chapter 1

**Prayers for the Scarred**

**Summary:** Eragon was never taken to his uncle Garrow. Selena never died. The egg was never stolen from the king. Not all Riders were killed. Sephira wasn't killed by Morzan. Brom never killed Morzan. Eragon never met Arya. Eragon and Murtagh were never parted.

The two brothers grew in fear of their father. Murtagh for the fear his brother would be tortured, Eragon for the fear that he would be hurt. When they were presented to the king, they were shown the eggs, both eggs hatched for them. They grew cold and heartless. Will Alagaesia never be brought out of the dark rule of Galbatorix?

**Author's note:** I have always wanted to write about Christopher Paolini's wonderful story. I was too afraid I'd butcher the story! This came to me while I was half asleep…again. I'm impressed how you get ideas at the most unusual time and the most unusual places.

* * *

**Prologue**

A boy of ten ran to a small room at the end of the hall. There he saw a little boy on the floor covered in wounds and bruises. Blood was everywhere.

The boy walked slowly towards the body, tears welling in his eyes. For the fear that the little brother he loves so much was gone. He heard a woman cry behind him, but he couldn't careless. That woman was not to their mother anyway, just a paid nursemaid.

Murtagh came closer to the child; he could see that his brother was fighting unconsciousness.

"Mur…tagh…"

"I'm here, Eragon."

The boy smiled, but the smile made Murtagh's heart break. "Murtagh…" Eragon smiled once more, "Eragon didn't tell papa the secret you told me! Are you happy Murtagh?"

Murtagh felt his tears burst free once more. "No, Eragon. I'm not happy."

The boy frowned and started crying. "But…Eragon didn't tell. Should Eragon have been…good?"

Murtagh shook his head and tried to smile. "Eragon, I'm not happy because you got hurt because of me. If Morzan asks you something, you reply…because I don't want you to leave me. Please Eragon, promise me."

Eragon looked confused, but he nodded anyway.

"Eragon, my baby, let's get you to a healer." A soft delicate voice spoke behind them. Murtagh turned his 10 year old body towards the voice and called out. "Mother!"

Eragon smiled. "Mama? Are you there?"

"Yes baby boy. Tornac, get the healer. Hurry!"

She turned to them. Her youthful appearance looked dulled and tired. She held Murtagh in her arms, while Eragon's head rested on her lap. "Hush, both of you. Morzan will hear you."

Murtagh wept on her sleeve. "He shouldn't have done this to Eragon!"

Selena nodded at his honest statement. "That's true, love…but you see. Why did you keep a secret from him?"

Murtagh bit his lip and looked at his mother with tears still in his eyes. "He would kill it if he knew!"

Selena looked startled. "Kill? Kill what?"

"A horse with a horn on its head, mama. Murtagh found it and showed it to me yesterday." Eragon replied happily even though he was getting weaker and weaker.

"A horse with a horn on its…head…? Really? Where is it now?"

"It's in our secret place, with a really large snake and a cat lion that's made out of fire!" Murtagh spoke happily, nearly forgetting that they should keep it secret. Selena didn't know what to do. She didn't know if her children had active imaginations or if it was really the truth.

If they weren't lying, that could only mean there were magical races besides the dragons. Alagaesïa itself kept many hidden things. Their king himself didn't know.

The thought of the Morzan would do to extract these things form her children's minds made her want to weep. Everything here was under Morzan's protection. No doubt he was listening to this conversation right now.

She was right. Five minutes after the healer left, Morzan strode in all his handsome magnificence. This was the reason she loved him once, but her heart longed for another now. The name of her true love, she will take to the grave.

Her eyes widened he stood before them, for she knew what fate awaited her children. Tornac placed himself between the man and herself with the children.

"Tornac leave. Take Selena with you." Morzan spoke coldly. Selena stood up as Tornac was about to protest. There was nothing she could do. Nothing.

She gave Eragon and Murtagh a kiss on their brows and gave a nod of courtesy to Morzan which was ignored.

As the door was closed and she was a few steps away from the room that held her children captive she broke down and cried. Tornac placed his arm around her and held her as she wept. She was a horrible mother, if only she had the will or courage to have brought Murtagh and Eragon to her brother; Garrow.

They would have been better off. They didn't deserve a life like this. She had failed as a mother to protect her young.

And so she wept. For it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Murtagh didn't say a word as his father stood before him. He held his younger tighter as he wept. He tried to look tough, but failing miserably. But he had too, if wouldn't, he would have failed as a brother.

Morzan looked at the both of them with plainly. Murtagh knew they were conversing in their minds.

The king and his father.

Then, a voice rang all in their heads. _Bring them here, Morzan. Let us see if you have spawned useful sons._

The man they knew as father nodded and looked at them.

Murtagh knew what look meant. It meant, _**obey**_. He shook his brother and stood up, keeping his hold on his six (6) year old brother. Following closely, they wove around Morzan's castle until they were out in courtyard where Morzan's dragon was held.

Eragon looked up in awe at the dragon since never in his life was he able to see such majestic beasts. Morzan, surprisingly, placed Eragon and Murtagh on his dragon and sat behind them.

As they flew in the air, Eragon was as giddy as they day he found out he could do magic.

Arriving at Uru'baen, Morzan's dragon landed with grace. He went down first and placed his 2 children down soon after, with the same gentleness he did back at his own castle.

"Don't wander. Follow me." He said. Both boys nodded and followed their father through the halls.

They arrived at a large twin door that just loomed over both children. Eragon began to shiver beside Murtagh. "Eragon? What's wrong?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon shook his head. "Big…power…" Murtagh shook his head. His brother was so cryptic at times. He was about to ask what he meant when he saw Morzan give a small smile of satisfaction. Something was up.

When the door moved aside to let them in, Murtagh and Eragon fell to the ground in pain. Murtagh felt as if something outside is trying to get inside.

_Oh? Morzan, this boy is a fighter. He definitely will be useful in the future._

The pain then disappeared. When Murtagh opened his eyes, he saw Eragon on the ground on his knees trying to stop himself screaming.

"Eragon!" he yelled. When he tried to reach his brother, his father held him in place with magic. "Eragon!" he kept yelling over and over, trying to placate his brother, to reassure him that he was nearby.

_Morzan, this one is interesting. _

Morzan released his magic on Murtagh, and went forward. "My Lord?" he asked. Galbatorix sneered and looked at both children. "Bring them forward. Let us see if they will prove to be far worthy than they already are."

* * *

Eragon opened his eyes and what he saw was worthwhile.

Three large stones: red, blue and gold.

He held his hand over the red, nothing happened, but he felt it warm up. He touched the blue stone, he felt something inside stir, but he moved on. When he held the golden stone, something had happened to the blue stone.

It broke.

And a blue dragon came out, its innocent eyes peering at Eragon.

Before Eragon could touch the dragon, the golden stone too hatched.

Out came a golden dragon with tints of honey brown. Both the dragons came towards him, the blue on his left side and the gold at his right.

The effect was simultaneous, a flash of light came about and both his hands burned. He gave a startled scream.

Before he once again, passed out.

* * *

Murtagh stare in horror and shock to see two dragons hatch for his little brother. He came forward, trying to understand the magic in the stone.

If the dragons were nothing but illusion, it was a cruel joke.

He held the last stone; The red stone.

Just like Eragon, it hatched for him as well.

The dragon was as red as blood. He felt that it was wild yet at the same time tame.

He couldn't place his thought on a single thing as he gently stroked the newly hatched dragon. And then, they were bound. "Thorn…" he whispered, before he too succumbed to the sweet darkness that awaited him. It was where Eragon waited for him, alone.

But that wasn't the case.

For Murtagh and Eragon weren't alone, not anymore.

They knew they weren't alone.

For now, that's what matters.

Tomorrow was another issue. One they will face with their forever chained minds of a dragon.

* * *

**Me:** well, the writing style was definitely different.

**The Other Me:** but there's always a room for improvement.

**Me:** yuppies.

**The Other Me:** anyway, REVIEW!

**Me:** yes, yes! That's what matters most.

**The Other Me:** aside from you and the story of course.

**Me:** right. What Other Me said. The reviews.

**The Other Me:** I didn't say that!

**Me:** we share one mind! We are one! The Uni-mind!

**The Other Me:** -moves far away- no more Buzz Lightyear marathons for you.

**Me:** -grabs gun- you can't stop me! Ya-Ha!

**The Other Me:** -sweat drops- you're too random for me to keep up… -sigh-

* * *

**Author's note: **I tried my very best. But if my best isn't good enough, just tell me…gently. Okay? Seriously, I mean it. I will castrate you if tell me I suck because you don't like the idea of the story, or because I butchered Christopher Paolini's book.

I know that already, you don't really need to tell me that!  Well then, see you in the next installment.

* * *


	2. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

Do not fear. This is one of the few stories I will NEVER give up on. GANBATTE TSUKI~

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
